A Certain Smile
by FonzFan82
Summary: At the last concert of the year, Potsie meets a blond with a secret past. As their friendship grows, both realize they must work together to deal with her past demons if they are to have a future. Can Potsie help the one he's falling in love with?
1. The Hour Game

Title: A Certain Smile

Written by: FonzFan82 and LoveofVelma

Rating: T for adult situations, innuendos

Part 1

Time was important to Roger Graves. Time was money his father had drilled into him. And if you had enough money you could indulge him your heart's desires. Roger wasn't his real name and he wasn't rich but his tendencies were simple. Lightening lit up the medium - priced motel room as one of his simple desires opened the bathroom door. The sound of thunder announced the arrival of a towel wrapped Cornelia.

"I hate storms." The slim, twenty - year - old girl stated for the fifth time this evening. The rain had started as a shower turning quickly to a real gully - washer. Cornelia repositioned the towel confirming the fact she wore nothing underneath; she spent the past hour providing just how unfathomable that knowledge was.

"When are you going to tell your wife about us? I hate sneaking around to see you for an hour at a time." The towel dropped and she pulled on a pair of black lace panties.

"Corrnie, you'll keep on sneaking as long as I'm paying for your condo and those jewels you like so much. My wife knows nothing about us and I fully intend to keep it that way. Now, get dressed and I'll drive you home." The threat in his voice was unmistakable and Cornelia did like the condo, jewels and spending money; the two hundred dollars he'd given her tonight. She decided this wasn't the time to tell him about the doctor's visit and the news she was "in the family way" as her mother had called being pregnant. The temperature had dropped in the room as well as outside as she finished dressing. The wind had increased in force during their tryst, getting them when they left the room.

Roger was normally a careful driver but tonight the raven - haired vixen sitting next to him in a mini dress that kept rising up her thigh, distracted him. He took one hand over the steering wheel, letting it come to rest high on her inner thigh when the wind gust hit the car broadside. Roger's last thought before the car hit the tree head on how much Cornelia hated storms. He never thought of his wife, waiting up for him at home.

* * *

2

Cassandra Fox paced back and forth on the thick carpet. Her husband often stayed in the city when the weather was bad. A streak of lighting flashed in the darkened sky and the following thunder-clap made her jump.

David usually called if he was going to be working late; there had been no call. All the warning signs were there: working late, (and he had worked often lately) and the lack of attention both physical and emotional topped the list. Not for the first time, Cassandra wondered if there was another woman involved. And what would she do if she found out it was true?

The doorbell sounded hollow, reverberating through the quiet house. Cassandra fought the urge to laugh; if she did, she wasn't sure that she would be able to stop. Tightening her robe she opened the door. A police officer stood in clear rain gear; a grim expression on his face.

"Mrs. Fox?"

"Y...yes?"

"There has been an accident..."

Cassandra became aware of two things simultaneously, that her peripheral vision was going black. She fell into growing blackness, only the quick actions of the police officer saved her from hitting the floor, and her life would never be the same.

* * *

3

Five years later, the day after Christmas...

Cassandra had recovered from the fainting spell if not the shock of David's death. The life insurance David had conveniently provided her to live comfortably. She sat on the sofa, next to her daughter, Annie; the room was warm without being not sweat beaded her upper lip. The moisture was not from the temperature but from what Annie had just asked. Annie was a good daughter; her mother's best interest at heart but what she asked was impossible. Subconsciously, she lifted her arm, a Kleenex wiping the way the offending wetness. "Please, Mom, come with us. It'll be fun." Annie repeated, reaching out to cover her mother's hand.

"Thank you for asking but I don't think so. You two go on and have fun." She referred to Annie and Jack, her son - in - law. "I want to get into a new mystery paperback I picked up today."

"You can read tomorrow. This is a one time concert and John has the tickets." Annie had always been like that, having an answer to every contingency.

"But I don't have anything to wear." An empty attempt to deflect Annie was correct of course. The blue dress was splendid even if it exposed more cleavage she was comfortable with but the shawl could be used to block any fashion misadventure.

"Who are we going to see, if I decide to go." She had lost, best just to accept it.

"His name is Warren Webber. He does the old songs; he does country music." Annie accepted the offended defeat with grace.

"Well, that's settled. I guess I'd better get ready."

"It'll be fun, Mom. We'll pick you up at five, have a nice dinner before going to the theater." The two women rose, hugging, relived that the battle was over.

After showering, Cassandra did feel somewhat better about going out. At forty - five, she was no teenage girl getting ready for the prom; her blond hair was natural and she still curved in the right places, if not as dramatic as in her younger days. Maybe tonight would be fun after all.


	2. The Last Concert

It was the day after Christmas and Potsie Webber and his friends couldn't believe how fast Christmas Day had come and gone. At 1:07 PM Potsie was off until 7:00 PM because he had a concert to do. The concert would be a good time to use the guitar from his friend, Arthur Fonzarelli, had given him for Christmas and he could tell him he started using it.

The week before Christmas and New Year's was always a bit hectic; this Christmas especially with the last show of the year tonight. Ralph and his co - worker/girlfriend, Madeline, flying in had been a pleasant surprise although he wasn't sure Fonzie had taken the news that Ralph was in a relationship by the looks of things. Christmas had been so festive with all the lights and colored decorations, he was feeling a meltdown. His fingers picked at the strings; the show tonight and then a break until after the New Year. He found himself looking forward to the New Year with anticipation.

While playing with the new guitar, Potsie drifted in thought. The guitar had been a good choice with a deep rich sound better than his old one. Ralph and Madeline had returned to his mind; Ralph giving Madeline a beautiful engagement ring of pearls and accompanying proposal and had surprised everyone on hindsight in an area in Potsie's life he hadn't thought in years. He had gotten lucky, his career had taken off and with yearly tours and recording sessions; relationships were out of the question. What woman wanted to stay home while he took off for months on tour? He had his friends and that was enough for now. Deciding to pray for the show, Potsie put the guitar away.

Going through the prayer list had taken longer than planned; by the time he finished, it was time to grab something to eat. He had learned the hard way about going onstage on an empty stomach. No one had mentioned getting together for a New Year's party but they always did. He made a mental note to think of something special for the party. All too soon, it was time to leave.

While driving to the Grand Ole Opry, Potsie knew he had his career. Now, he had a recording career even if he had never thought he would become a recording artist. He had always wanted to sing on stage. Being a religious man, he liked to pray for hours when nobody was around to disturb him. He went to church every Sunday, even finding a church to attend to while on tour.

He had time to dress at the Opry as Keith would be doing the opening act. And too, there were the physical therapy appointment from his fall before Christmas. He would have to bring up the tour with the therapist and see what could be done.

The auditorium was packed to standing room only. Potsie had never paid much attention to the groupies that crowded the stage and tonight was no different. They came in all sizes, shapes, young, pretty but one thing in common: they screamed. Very loud. He spotted her towards the end of the first set; she wasn't crowding the stage away from the groupies, swaying with the beat. He became aware of her face then the bright smile when she realized he was looking at her.

The blue dress was fashionable with a white scarf that hung just below her shoulder, accepting and complimenting her appearance. In all the years he'd spent on stage he's never missed a note, always nailing each note with precision. Until tonight. He missed a note, recovering quickly, but not before he felt the rush of heat and sweating palms. He had to meet this mystery woman who had upset him so much; he hoped she would be part of the crowd wanting an autograph. Yet in the pit of his stomach he felt fear, fear she would be waiting.

He finished the set, and as usual went to sign autographs. He caught a glimpse of retreating blue. A feeling of lose overcame him; he couldn't miss out meeting her now! His friend Fonzie could find her but he had this urge to meet her now, tonight. Now every second counted, one chance to stop her and he needed help. He had never felt this way about a woman; with new feelings he barely recognized, he raced for the stage. Without thinking, he picked up his guitar on the way to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need your help. There is a woman with a certain smile leaving the auditorium. she's blond, wearing a blue dress with a white shawl. Please ask if she would return to the stage."

Was it a small voice or just intuition? He would never know; he did what he did best, he started to sing.

_A certain smile, a certain face_

_can lead an unsuspecting heart on a merry chase._

_A fleeting glance can say so many lovely things,_

_suddenly you know why my heart sings.*_

"I hope you realize just how embarrassing this is." She was beyond upset. Her arms holding the shawl across her breasts.

Potsie was speechless as he gazed into the steel - blue eyes, aware of steel daggers thrown his way from the most intriguing eyes that he had ever seen. Eyes that could launch a thousand ships and sink the same vessels. If he wanted a chance with this mystery woman, he'd have to tread softly and do it fast. Sitting the guitar aside, he made his way off the stage, stopping in front of her.

"I...I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, that wasn't my intent."

"And just what is your intent, Mr. Webber?" She wasn't backing down, holding her ground. "Are you 'hitting' on me?"

"What's this 'hitting'? I haven't even touched you." Her eyes softened but remained guarded, a wary smile began playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You're new at this, aren't you, Mr. Webber?" her arms relaxed, her smile growing. Taking this as a good sign, he returned the smile.

"Isn't that obvious? Please, call me Potsie. I usually have breakfast at 'Arnold's' after the show before going home. Would you do me the honor of joining me?"

The woman looked at him as if studying something under a microscope. The crowd had grown quiet around the two, awaiting her answer.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. I don't date. Good - night, Mr. Webber." She started to turn, intended to walk away.

"If you're worried that I'm asking for a date...how about a non - date?" He had to stop her.

"A non - date?" She stopped, turning her attention back on him. "What do you mean?"

"We share breakfast but it's not a 'date.'" _'Please say yes!' _he thought.

"I'll accept on one condition, Mr. Webber. I'm with friends, the condition is that they join us."

She laughed and Potsie thought he would do near anything to hear that laugh again...and again. The crowd erupted in applause.

"As long as they don't number over twenty - five." _'Yes!'_

"Only two others. There is one thing you could do to make up for embarrassing me..." Her smile had moved to her eyes, her rich laughter filled his heart.

"Name it and it's yours."

"Please finish 'A Certain Smile.'"


	3. The Searchers

Potise gave her directions to the restaurant and returned to the stage for the finishing act. She found a spot off the side, laughing and moving to the beat of the music.

It had to be the fastest changing act in the history of entertainment. Potsie wished the band and everyone a Happy New Year, heading to 'Arnold's' and the non - date. Entering the restaurant and the non - date, he spotted the white scarf immediately; she sat with her back to him, a young couple was seated facing her. They were sitting at his favorite table, close to the kitchen for quick service but not too close that one had to yell to be heard over the banging of pots and pans of the chef calling orders.

"Hi, sorry it took so long. Have you ordered?" Trepidation and excitement mixed to make him nervous.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Fox, Mrs. David Fox." Her hand was smooth, firm, the emphasis on the "Mrs." and the ring on her finger didn't go unnoticed. She had been beautiful at the show, now, in this setting Potsie took notice just how lovely she was.

"Good evening, Mr. Webber, your usual?" Their waitress had waited while introductions were being made.

"Yes," Potsie responded, then turned his attention to his guests. "I recommend the chicken fried steak breakfast. Arnold's has the best in the state."

"Then make it four." Cassandra handed the menu to the waitress.

Their food was delivered steaming hot and delicious; consumed over light and lively banter. Potsie paid attention to Cassandra and that certain smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Webber, for a wonderful evening but we must be getting home." The couple rose, preparing to leave. "Please stay and enjoy your after meal coffee."

"You have a beautiful daughter, Mrs. Fox." Potsie observed as they settled back in their seats after watching the young couple leave. The waitress cleared the table and took the order for coffee.

"How did you know Annie was my daughter?" She sipped diet soda through a straw, her eyes playing hide and seek through thick eyelashes. "Are you a private detective also?"

"No, not at all." Potsie smiled, "the family resemblance is unmistakable, she's too old to be your granddaughter, therefore, she has to be your daughter."

"And why did you ask me to this dinner/breakfast date after seeing my wedding ring?"

"First, when I saw you at the show, no man around, nor did a man join you. You're too beautiful to go without a husband or at least an escort/boyfriend. Only two reasons would account for that divorce or widowed. You still wear your wedding ring; that rules out divorce. I had a fifty – fifty chance you'd say yes so I took the risk. Your daughter and son – in – law were chaperones in case I was a cad. We've been left alone so I guess I've passed your daughter's test...or was it your test?"

"A bit of both, I guess. I asked if you were new at dating. I confess I'm new at it too. Annie thinks I should get out of the house more.

"Why here, I'd think you'd want to get home? And please, call me Cassandra or Cassie."

"I'm in no hurry to go to an empty house, Cassandra. Arnold's has better food and coffee; I'm no cook, oatmeal is about my limit."

* * *

2

As Potsie and Cassandra talked over their meal and coffee, it grew late. Joanie, Potsie's friend had begun to fret, Potsie usually called after the show. She and her boyfriend, Chachi, roommate/boyfriend normally stayed up late until they heard from Potsie.

"Where could Potsie be? He said he'd call after the last show. What if he got into a car accident?" Joanie asked, wringing her hands as she paced.

"I wouldn't worry too much like this, Joanie. He's old enough to look after himself," Chachi said, seeing Joanie's dark hair in front of his friend's face.

"Look how late it is," Joanie said, seeing the time in the living room on the grandfather clock.

Joanie stared at her friend's red and green Christmas shirt with the green Christmas tree on it. Chachi wore it for that day, even if it was a couple of days past Christmas. Their friend Ralph Malph was in for Christmas and he had surprised them with some surprising news that he was now engaged. That was something they didn't expect. She thought she'd try calling their friend, Arthur Fonzarelli, Chachi's older cousin.

"Should we try calling Fonzie?" Joanie asked.

"I wouldn't worry about Potsie, but go ahead."

Joanie hit the wrong number and to redial before she heard the phone being answered on the first ring at Richie and Lori Beth's home

"Hello?" Luckily, Fonzie answered.

"Hi, Fonzie," Joanie said in a worried voice.

"Hi, Joanie. You sound worried. What's wrong?" Fonzie asked after he said hello.

"Fonzie, will you do me a favor?" Joanie asked.

"What's that?" Fonzie asked, listening to his friend's sniffling voice.

"Will you go out there and look for Potsie, please?"

"All right, Joanie, I'll save you this time."

Joanie saw Chachi cringe as she hung up. Chachi and Fonzie might be cousins but they might be completely different. "I hope he finds him."

Chachi patted Joanie's shoulder, "I brewed some tea, want a cup?"

"Yes, Chachi, thank you." Joanie continued her pacing.

* * *

3

Pulling on his black motorcycle helmet, Fonzie hoped he'd find Potsie soon, the storm was growing in strength. He guessed he wasn't at the Grand Ole Opry, but if he was lucky, Tom Cash, Potsie's manager might still be there and would know where Potsie might have gone. It was a good place to start. Firing up the motorcycle with matching black fuel tank, Fonzie roared off into the storm.

He was lucky, only Tom supervising the breakdown crew was present when he walked into the room.

""Hello, Fonzie." Tom broke away from the crew, walking toward Fonzie.

"Hi, Tom. I'm looking for Potsie. Is he still here?" They had known each other for years, their friendship easy and comfortable.

"No, he left as soon as the show ended. He was headed for Arnold's. I got the impression he was meeting that blonde he met during the show, not sure though. You want me to tell him you were looking for him?"

"A blonde did you say? Are we still talking about the same Potsie Webber? No, no need to tel him. I'll probably see him first."

"That was my only impression, they talked during the intermission then he left like his pants were on fire."

"Maybe they were, Tom." Fonzie winked wickedly, "That would explain why he forgot to call Joanie."

Fonzie laughed as he rode away after thanking Tom. _'A woman? A blonde no less. This I gotta see.'_


	4. Secrets, Ice cream and a Kiss

The warm air of Arnold's was a welcome break from the falling snow. Fonzie removed his helmet, letting his eyes adjust to the bright lights. He hoped this would be the end of the search, find Potsie, tell him to call Joanie and get back to his warm bed. It wasn't fun riding a motorcycle in the snow.

"Good morning, Mr. Fonzarelli. Table for one?" The waitress looked tired but put on a warm smile. Working this shift couldn't be easy. Staying awake and bad-tempered guests would be the last of an overnight shift.

"I won't be staying, just looking for Mr. Webber. I hope he's here."

"His usual table. Sure I can't give you a cup of coffee? It looks cold out there."

"It is. To go, then. I'll pick it up on my way out." Fonzie headed toward Potsie's table, coming up short when he spotted Potsie and the blonde woman. Potsie probably would never forgive him for what he was thinking but it was cold out and he didn't relish going back out without warming up a little.

He edged closer; the woman wasn't from the show. The two coffee cups sat in front of them, they were so busy talking, they didn't notice as Fonzie moved close enough to eavesdrop. This could prove interesting. The woman was pretty and had a light, easy laugh.

"It's getting late, Mr. Webber. I didn't realize how late. I had a fun time at the show and thank you for asking me to this breakfast non - date. Do you think the restaurant would call me a cab?"

"I had fun too, Cassandra. If you don't mind, I'll take you home. It'll take at least an hour for a cab to get here."

'Cassandra, huh?' Fonzie stored the name in his memory. They seemed to be having fun and he could just back away, get his coffee and leave. He'd found Potsie so he'd done his good deed for the day. But the setup was too good to pass up.

"Well, hi, Webber." Fonzie spoke loud enough so as not to surprise them too much. Potsie jerked as if he'd been shot.

"Fonzie! What are you doing here?" He was not a happy camper. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as he rose, looking at Fonzie.

"Looking for you. Joanie got worried and asked me to look for you. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Cassandra Fox, may I introduce Arthur Fonzarelli, an ex - friend. Fonzie, Cassandra Fox. Okay, Fonzie, you found me. Good - night."

"So good to meet you, Cassandra. Don't mind Webber, he gets irritated when his friend plays mother."

"I'm glad to meet a friend of Mr. Webber. Do you really ride in this weather?" Cassandra indicated the helmet.

"Only when friends don't call their friends when they say they will."

"Mine has been winterized and put to bed for the winter."

"What do you ride, 250 or 300?"

"'Sassy Cassie' is a 900 BMW, which is a shaft drive. I have it set up for touring. I can hardly wait for spring."

"I'm going, Webber. Nice to meet you, Cassandra. Maybe we can get together and talk motorcycles another time."

"Or go riding, once spring gets here."

Potsie and Cassandra watched as he picked up his coffee and left the restaurant.

"It is getting late. Let's get you home."

"I guess you'd better since Annie and I don't feel like waiting for an hour. Looks like Arnold's is closing up and waiting for us."

Potsie paid the ticket and smiled when she took his arm. The ride to Cassandra's home was made mostly in silence, with her giving directions. She settled back in the deep leather seat, observing Potsie as he maneuvered the vehicle with her guidance. She was glad Annie had talked, badgered, would be a better word, her into going to the concert, it had been fun. But here she was, in a strange car being driven by a strange man. They had only known each other only hours yet since she felt a curious liking him; his nearness creating a raging battle with her emotions. She would have to tell him, the first one was, would he kiss her good - night on their non - date?

"Next right, corner house on the left." Suddenly she didn't want the night, morning now, she reminded herself, to end. "You can park in the driveway."

She dug her keys out of the oversized purse, waiting for him to open the car door. The snow was coming down harder as she took his arm for balance and walked toward the door. "Thank you again, Potsie, for a most enjoyable evening."

"Can...may...I call you tomorrow...guess that would be later today?"

"Potsie...I...would you like some coffee? I might be able to scare up some apple pie."

"You had me at the coffee." He tried to laugh it off but it sounded forced, nervous.

She went about turning the coffee pot on. "Make yourself at home, cups are in the cupboard, I'll just slip into something more comfortable."

Potsie knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on what. He retrieved two cups and set them on the counter. While Cassandra was changing, Potsie walked around the living room. Pictures were placed around the room and Potsie spotted what had bothered him: no pictures of her former husband were on display. One would expect a few pictures of children playing with their father but no pictures of him was present.

In her bedroom, Cassandra stepped out of the dress; dressed in matching satin bra and panties, she searched her closet. Deciding on a smug pair of jeans and cream - colored sweater, her mind turned to the man in the other room. As soon as she told him her ugly secret, he'd beat a retreat and she'd never see him again. At age forty - five, two kids and gravity had taken its toll and she still had a few curves left.

Pulling the sweater over her head, she checked the bathroom mirror. Leaving the room she found Potsie pouring coffee. She went about retrieving the pie from the fridge, placing them in the microwave. Adding scoops of ice cream from the freezer, she turned to Potsie.

"Potsie, you asked if you could call me later today. Before I answer you, you need to know something about me." He took her in his arms, she let him pull her into the embrace.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Cassie."

"Yes, I do. You have a right to know. You may have read about the accident in the papers. My husband, David was killed in an auto accident. He lost control, left the road and hit a tree. He wasn't alone; he was with a woman, and that woman wasn't me. He had...spent...some time...in a motel under an assumed name.

"Potsie, we only met hours ago and you seem like a nice guy. I don't want to be hurt like that again and I don't want you to be hurt. I'm not looking for a new relationship..."

He drew her back into his arms, "Cassie, the ice cream is melting. If you want me to, I will. But I still want to call you."

She stiffened at the high pressure of his lips on hers. She felt the spark ignite inside her core, the warmth spreading. Her body responded and she melted into the pleasant kiss as the pressure increased. It had been a long time she had been kissed like this.


	5. Opening Doors

Meanwhile, Fonzie returned home and gave Joanie a call, he had found Potsie safe and sound. They arranged to meet for lunch at Arnold's later that day. Joanie had pressed for details but, wanting his news as a surprise, Fonzie had stayed mum.

"Hi, Al, the gang here?" she called out when she entered the restaurant.

"In the back, everyone is going for the buffet, that okay with you?" Al called back. The restaurant was filling up with the lunch crowd and Al turned back to the next customer.

"Sounds good to me, Al," Joanie wound her way through the tables to the back room. Fonzie had taken the head of the table as royalty holding court.

"We've been waiting for you, Joanie. Now we can eat and maybe get Fonzie to tell us his story." Ralph picked up a plate, selecting food from the hooded table. Everyone followed his example.

"Okay, Fonzie, what's up with our musician friend?" Ralph spoke up but everyone turned their attention to Fonzie. He had to swallow before speaking.

"I found Potsie over here having breakfast with a blonde woman and they looked friendly, if you get my drift."

"What!?" Joanie cried out over the group talking at once. "That can't be right. Potsie doesn't date. You must have seen things."

"I saw what I saw. Even met the woman, she's very nice and rides a motorcycle like me. Webber was indeed on a date and was upset over being interrupted. And I'll tell you something else..."

"What?" everyone asked at once, eyes with wonder at the news.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two don't get married." Fonzie was in pure heaven at being the center of attention.

* * *

2

Potsie and Cassie finished their pie à la mode, finding reasons to touch, allowing a reason to turn into a caress. They took their coffee into the living room, settling on the sofa. Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining.

"I want to tell you something else," she smiled, "you did pass Annie's test. Remember when we left to powder our noses?"

"And left Jack and I to stare at each other..."

"She bet me five dollars, double or nothing, that you'd ask for another date. Sorry, first date, since tonight was a non - date." She grinned, "Are you asking?"

"I'm asking." His fingers traced a line down her jaw, lifting her chin, their lips in a tender kiss.

"Here, tomorrow night, I have shopping to do today, and I need some time to get pretty for you. It won't be much, salad and spaghetti."

"You're beautiful now. You expecting a visit from your fairy godmother? In that case I should head home."

"I think that storm has gotten worse, I have a spare room if you'd like to wait till tomorrow..."

Her lips were soft, flexible.

"The neighbors might talk..."

"They're talking now. I think they have a pool on when I'm start dating again."

"Are we dating? I really should go."

"There is the snow...I fix a mean bowl of oatmeal...please, Potsie, I'm serious, I lost a husband to a storm, I don't want to lose you, not now...do you want to date?"

"Yes, dating would be nice...a spare room did you say?"

"That's all I'm offering...for now...and oatmeal in the morning." They had been kissing throughout the conversation, gentle, caressing kisses that spoke of hidden feelings, held in check for too long. Cassandra let out a breath, she hadn't been aware of holding, the next kiss would be their first kiss as a dating couple; a door opened would be hard to open.

"Then I'll stay." Simple, but so complicated with consequences as his fingers combing through her hair, drawing her willingly to a kiss that fanned the smoldering embers into a new conflagration.

* * *

3

"Good - night, Potsie." She pushed him away, loath to an end to the evening and the kisses they had shared. "Fresh towels are in the bathroom across the hall."

"Good - night, Cassie, and thanks."

Cassie closed and leaned against the door to her bedroom, after a good - night kiss. It was going to be interesting, dating again and getting to know this strange man in her spare bedroom. Her fingers played along her lips had been only moments before.

It was funny, she thought, as she peeled out of her clothes, selecting a nightgown; she had come so close not accompanying Annie and Jack tonight. The nightgown floated over her head, settling over her shoulders. She had been tempted to invite him to share her bed, share the room he now occupied. That thought, that she'd actually contemplated such a thing, scared and excited at the same time. The idea that it would be easy to tread back down the hall...was interrupted by the ringing of the phone sitting beside her bed.

"Hello?" Giving up the idea of joining Potsie, she crawled into her own bed, alone, again.

"Hi, Mom, so did he ask? Is he still there?"

"Annie! Yes, to both questions but don't worry about your mother. The weather was bad so I convinced him to spend the night in the spare room."

"Bet it didn't take much convincing. What are you two doing for a second date?"

"Italian dinner here, tomorrow night."

"Sounds romantic. Mom, want to meet me for lunch and shop. A new relationship means new clothes and lingerie."

"Annie, that sounds good but don't go ordering invitations."

"That doesn't mean I can't look." Annie laughed, "Something sexy but understated, I think."

"Clothes or invitations?" Cassie wondered.

"Good - night, Mom. See you for lunch."

Cassie snuggled deeper under the covers with sexy dresses and lacy lingerie dancing in her head, she floated off to sleep.

It was nearing mid - morning when Cassie woke, stretching leisurely, and wondering how Potsie spent the night. And if he was still here or had woke up and left. Pulling the nightgown over her head, she adjusted the water to her liking. The hote water felt good but it would take more than soap and water to wash away the feelings of guilt and low - self esteem that built up over the five years since the accident. It had been her fault if she'd been a better wife, maybe David wouldn't felt the need to wonder from their bed.

With shampoo cascading over her body, down a body that still went in and out where it should, she thought of Annie's idea of a new wardrobe and lingerie would be a good one. She became aware of exhilaration at the idea of shopping (with Potsie in mind). She stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel.

Freshly dressed for shopping, dark dress slacks, rose print blouse, she entered the kitchen and went about fixing the promised oatmeal. Satisfied that the oatmeal would be okay for a few minutes, she made her way down the hallway.

"Potsie?" she whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You awake?"

His eyes opened, focusing on her. "Good morning. I guess I overslept."

"You were tired, I let you sleep as long as possible. The oatmeal is ready.

"YIPE!" she cried out, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her over his hip onto the bed.

"Potsie," the surprise turned into a pleasurable moan when his lips found hers. "As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me, you have to know I'm not the one type stand type."

"Never thought you were." His breath was warm against her cheek, his nearness left her resolve weakness. It would be so easy to just let go, forget the past. Her hand had caressed his cheek

"I'm so sorry to hear that."


	6. Oatmeal and Candles

"Are we getting the gang together for New Year's?" Chachi asked. It was morning.

"I got an idea at lunch yesterday. Think Al will cater the meal? Six o'clock sound good for dinner?"

"Anything that makes less work for us sounds good, Joanie. What about Potsie, think he'll bring this new girl you said Fonzie mentioned?"

"I'll call Ralph and Al," Chachi offered. "If you call Potsie."

"Thanks a lot!" Joanie laughed, grabbing her car keys on the way out.

_'Actually, any woman who can get Potsie interested in something other than music is someone I want to meet,' _Joanie thought as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

2

Potsie sat in his recliner, stretching out to the max, thinking. Thinking about the extraordinary woman who had come into his life...and turned it upside down. A woman with soft lips yielding into his.

"Wow." She laughed, pushing on his chest, withdrawing. "That was an unquestionably a wow kiss."

They continued to kiss, whispering, touching, enjoying the closeness. There was no way to tell how long they would have remained lying on the bed it had not been for the peculiar order permeating the room.

"Oatmeal, Potsie, the oatmeal!" Cassie had bounded off the bed mid kiss. The oatmeal had been ruined, a new batch had to be made.

The ringing of the phone broke into his thoughts. Reaching out, he lifted the receiver, "Hello."

"Potsie, you up to helping an old woman to go to Mass this evening?" Potsie wasn't used to having someone calling but he found he didn't mind at all. Was this what love is? He wasn't sure. "I can pick you up."

"I'd love to, Cassie. Make it thirty minutes? I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Okay. I know this great pie shop, maybe I'll treat you afterwards. See you soon."

Thirty minutes later...

"Potsie, I'm here." Cassie called out, closing the door. She looked around a typical bachelor pad. Sheet music littered every flat space. The kitchen table, what she could see of it, had been turned into a horizontal file cabinet.

"Be out in a minute, just need to get my shoes on."

"Turning the tables, are we. It's usually the guy who has to wait." That warm feeling settled just south of her navel as she heard his answering laugh. _'You got it bad, sister,' _she thought.

"Get that, will you, Cassie? One shoe down, one to go." The phone's ringing intruded her thoughts.

"Hello..." Cassie reacted, uncertain of protocol in such a situation.

"I was looking for Potsie Webber...did I get the wrong number?" The female voice sounded guarded, unsure.

"No, I mean yes...I mean Potsie is here...getting dressed. May I take a message?"

"This is Joanie, his friend, just tell him the New Year's party is at my house at six o'clock. You're invited too. We're having it catered." The line went dead.

"Potsie?" Cassie looked at the phone, laughing. "That was your friend. I think we'll have some explaining to do at the party."

"I bet she was surprised when you answered the phone." He took her in his arms.

"No bet, you'd win."

"I know," he kissed the top of her nose.

"I hope you don't mind going early, I'd like time to light candles."

"Not at all. I'm looking forward to that pie."

"Ever try Grasshopper pie with whipped cream? Think it'll be as sweet as this?" Dropping her coat, she drew his head down in a lingering kiss.

* * *

3

St. Rita's Vineyard Church was elegant without being pretentious. Many of the parish had already arrived, selecting their favorite pews. Two older women, to pass the time, began to chat.

"Think that Cassandra will remarry?" the first whispered conspiratorially.

"She could. She's young enough, pretty." The second named off reasons why Cassandra could marry again.

"Anything about...you know..a man?" the first asked with a wink.

"Bertie, you know, Bertie, said she had a man spend the night during that storm."

"Hush, here she comes...and look, she's with a man. I wonder if it's that man who spent the night?"

"And a good - looking man at that. Makes one wish on when she will remarry." The one known as Marge said.

Potsie watched as Cassandra began lighting candles, all the while thinking of the kisses they had shared and just how he was going to explain Cassandra to Joanie. It wouldn't be an easy task, knowing Joanie. She never had made it easy.

"Six candles?" he asked as she lit the sixth candle.

"My two children, my late husband, his mistress, and one for the baby she was carrying..."

"And the sixth?"

"For myself. It's been five years since the accident and I blame myself every day. I feel I failed in some way, wasn't good enough. It was my fault, if I had been a better wife, maybe he wouldn't have been with her that night."

"It wasn't your fault, Cassie. He made his choice. You light candles...have you forgiven him?"

"And have you forgiven her, Potsie? The girl who betrayed you and drove you away from any chance of a loving relationship?"

"Yes," he replied, it took years but in the end..."

"As I will in time...just as you did. The scars are deep and painful..."

He interrupted her by pulling her into his arms, holding her as she silently sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Cassie."

"There is one thing you should know. You've won Annie over, we had a great time shopping today. It's Brad we'll have to work on; he was very close to his father.

"There's the call to worship, perhaps we should go in."

"Unless you prefer a piece of pie." A hopefully gleam shown in his eyes.


	7. Candlelight Dinner

Cassandra stood back, surveying the scene. Potsie was due back at any moment and she watched everything in apple pie order. The food sat at the table, ready. Candles burned softly throughout the room, a fire burned bright and cherry in the fireplace, music floated from the entertainment center. That had been harder than one might think, Potsie played the older songs, she had settled on Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The piece had been dedicated to his whom he fell in love, a good choice for tonight's dinner. It had been a hectic couple of days but Cassie wouldn't change a minute.

Potsie had been hesitant about Grasshopper pie, making a face at the plastic grasshoppers on each piece. She had taken her fork, offering the first bite. That had all it took; the mint, the coconut and the marshmallows had won him over. They had laughed, it felt good to laugh, really laugh again. Five years of self - incrimination and pity, feeling unattractive had had taken its toll; Potsie had changed that at last night's Mass. He held her while she cried on his shoulder, caressing her hair.

The doorbell chimed, announcing Potsie's arrival. With a new - found excitement, Cassie rushed to answer the door. He stood, with flowers in his hand, like a teenaged boy on his first date, which wasn't that far from the truth. He pushed the flowers at her, "These are for you."

"They're beautiful, Potsie. Please come in; I'll just put them in a vase."

"I didn't know what flowers you like." He heard water flowing. He watched intently at her as she returned, swaying to and fro in her Tuscan orange - red, sleeveless dress with a "V" neckline that revealed just a hint of cleavage.

"The roses are perfect." She slipped into his arms encircling her waist, her body melting against his harder frame, her lips against his were yielding, loving.

"Potsie," she moved her head back, her eyes finding his. "Thank you."

"Thank me for what? What did I do?"

"Last night, at Mass, you held me while I cried. You see, I haven't cried in five years now, not even at my husband's funeral which probably raised some eyebrows. The tears washed my soul, releasing me. And I have you to thank for that cleansing shower."

She sighed deeply, "I think we should eat before the food gets cold. It's either that or I'll ask you to spend another night and this time there isn't a storm. That would really give the neighbors something to talk about."

He held her chair as she eloquently swung her nylon legs under the table, "Would you say grace, please?"

"It would be my honor." He took her hand before bowing his head.

After he finished, she placed her napkin on her lap, passing a wine glass to him. "It's non - catholic, carbonated apple cider. I didn't know how you liked your spaghetti, so I went traditional family style."

"I'm sure it would be as delicious as it looks." The Insalta Caprese salad was delectable and light to start with before delving into a meal of spaghetti, marina sauce and Tuscan bread rolls.

"We have Straffoli for dessert while we watch a movie so don't eat too much."

"To good food, good company and to the New Year." He lifted his glass.

"Hear, hear!"

They talked between bites, topics raging from the weather and if it would snow on New Year's, to what they had done in the few hours since they parted. Shopping with Annie had come to her mind, it had been Annie that found the dress she now wore along with a silky satin and lace peignoir set.

She had to smile inwardly at how Potsie would react if she wore the sexy ivory attire.

"Would you please add another log to the fire while I clear the dishes?" She started gathering dishes, carrying them to the sink.

He was forty - seven years old and had never started a fire or knew how to 'add another log' but he would do anything to please this woman who had awakened new, strange - and - scary - feelings, Upon entering the living room he squatted on his haunches, studying the fire. It had died down while they shared delicious food and meaningful short caresses; small flames still licked at the red - hot coals.

He had another problem, she had said 'add another log' but in the wood basket setting beside the fireplace lay logs in three different sizes. What size did she want or was she waiting to see what size he'd choose? Playing safe, he chose a medium - sized log, placing it on top of the coals. In moments small flames flared, eating at the new fuel.

The dishwasher began, he swiveled, watching her move as she approached, her Tuscan dress swaying, keeping time with her steps. The tray she carried was loaded with the promised desserts, two cups and a pot of coffee. He beamed, rising to take the tray. "Thank you. The fire looks great."

They selected the movie together, a comfortable conversation about movies they each liked. Cassie placed the movie in the player, hitting the play button on the remote. They sat side by side, bodies touching here and there. The opening credits rolled as Cassie picked up a napkin, choosing a confection and offering it to Potsie.

"I should warn you, it's one of my favorites but it is decadent." He took a bite, tentatively, being extra careful not to nip her fingers. Not being a big fan of sweets, he savored the light and airy dessert. A mixture of pastry and honey was almost too sugary. She held the honeyed concoction until the last disappeared with his lips brushing her fingertips. She couldn't hide the shiver that stole up her spine. Nor did she want to ignore the delightful feeling. Cassandra relished the feeling, felt it settle her core, making her aware of a warmth that had nothing to do with the fire of crackling in the fireplace. It had been a long time since a man - made her feel this way.

"Your turn." Potsie reserved the process, offering the particular piece of pastry, heavy with honey. She bit into the daintily into the concoction. Watching her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in the flickering candlelight and TV screen. He felt the shiver washing over her body as she closed her eyes, savoring the tasty treat. She caught a finger, her lips caressing the digit until the drizzling honey was no more.

With a jolt, Potsie realized what had bothered him all evening. Two things, actually. One, she wore no ring, a pale chicle adorned the slim finger on her left hand. Taking her hand he kissed the light - colored hand, "You're not wearing your wedding ring."

Rescuing her hand, her head lowering, her voice barely above a whisper, "Earlier today I realized I'd been hanging on to David. I've actually made an alter to his memory.

"It's been a long time to worship an empty shrine. I feel it's time to move on with my life."

"And the missing Christmas tree." The second thing he'd noticed.

"Call it 'empty nest syndrome,'" abruptly she rose, placing it in front of him, "after the funeral I just didn't want to deal with all that happiness. It's hard to get excited over anything, let alone Christmas, when you are alone."

"Is this because of me?" Potsie took her hand, stopping her pacing.

She stretched out across his lap, facing him; instinctively he bent his knees against the ottoman giving her a place to rest her back. She leaned against his thighs, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek.

"Would you want it to be - because of you?"

And so they talked between honey sweetened kisses as the world faded away. The movie ended, the closing credits rolling across the screen. The fire died to ash covered coals.

The next day Potsie arrived mid - morning with a Christmas tree and boxes of decorations. The following day would be New Year's Eve.


	8. Here and Now

Cassandra twirled 'round, watching her reflection in the mirror. The party dress flared out, petticoats flashing white, playing peek - a - boo from under the dress. It was exhilarating to be getting dressed for a man again.

"That golden dress looks good on you, Mom. This turquoise necklace and earrings would be the perfect accessories." Annie handed the jewelry to her mother, then stepped back to survey the result. "Potsie is just going to love it."

"You think so? Annie...what would you and Brad think of Potsie and I..."

"Mom, are you falling in love with Potsie?"

"You saw the Christmas tree he brought over. We trimmed the tree together, it was the first time in...I don't know how long, I actually enjoyed decorating the tree and it's not even Christmas. Yes, Annie, I am in love."

"That's wonderful, Mom!" Annie interrupted, hugging her mother closely. "Brad is being Brad. He'll come around when he sees how happy you and Potsie are.

"You two have fun tonight. Jack and I have a party to go for Jack's work. In fact, I'd better scoot and get myself ready to be bored."

"Annie, there is something you and Brad should know. Yesterday I decided to sell this house. It wasn't an easy decision but I feel it's time."

After Annie had left, Cassandra walked over to the Christmas tree Potsie had brought the day before. She had enjoyed Potsie's presence more than lights and decorations they had hung on the tree.

_Flashback:_

_That morning, a bit lazy and nothing planned, Cassie had thrown a set of fleece sweats. Placing the angel tree topper had been her job, climbing the ladder they had retrieved from the garage. He had handed the ornament up to her, steadying her body as she secured the delicate decoration. She had stepped off the ladder and into his arms, accepting the return the offered kiss._

_"You're shivering, are you cold?" He sounded concerned._

_"No, Potsie, just the opposite. I'm very warm in your arms. I'm afraid. I want to believe in love again, believe I can love and be loved. I want to believe there are good men left."_

_"Did you know that a butterfly, after it emerges from it cocoon, can't fly until the sun dries its wings? It wants to fly immediately, but has to wait."_

_"I know what you're saying, Potsie." Her lips curling into a humorous smile. "There is only one thing with your theory."_

_"And that is?"_

_"We're not butterflies." She pushed his coat off._

_Perhaps they both knew this moment would come, sooner or later. Better sooner or later. A song was born out of a heart once torn. A song that began inside, spreading toward out in joyful expectations. His coat dropped to the floor and she freed his shirt from his pants. The song grew stronger when she felt his hands lifting her sweatshirt, his hands causing goosebumps to forum under his fingers as they drifted up to her bra. She had offered to help, being busy unbuttoning his shirt, as he fumbled with unhooking the sanity garment. Her breasts, being released from its satin and lace restraint, bounced forward eagerly, awaiting his touch._

_She listened to this new song, moaning softly as his fingers stroked hard, puckering tips. Lifting her arms, he removed sweatshirt and bra together. Was it the beating of her heart or the beat of the song that made her grasp as butterfly kisses covered the sensitive mounds._

_"Potsie," she whispered, the sound of her voice joining the melody of the song, thick with pent - up wish, "be gentle. It's been a long time..."_

_They had slipped to the floor, making love under the twinkling lights and the angel looking on. Frenzied, passionately, clothes were thrown haphazardly to the side, forgotten. The song to her soul, building carrying her along until cymbals clashed, announcing the imminent crescendo; she arched her back, crying out loud, "YES!"_

_Later, they had made their way to the spare room, making love again, this time slowly, deliberately. Taking the time to learn the desires of each other._

_"Good - night, Potsie. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Cassie."_

_Completely stated for the first time in, she couldn't remember how long, Cassie curled spoon fashion against his body. Listening to the refrains of a song she thought she'd never hear again, she fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

It was a quarter of six when the doorbell rang. Fluffing her hair and checking the image in full length in mirror, Cassie rushed to open the door. She smiled, both at Potsie and the thought of what had almost happened under the Christmas tree the day before. Snowflakes decorated his dark suit. "Come in, I didn't realize it had started to snow." She stepped back, allowing him to enter, closing the door behind him.

"It's not bad yet. You look wonderful." She twirled, laughing at his perusal of the new dress. They glided into a comfortable embrace, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Cassandra felt the familiar ripple flowing throughout her body. God! He could make the past disappear with a longing for the here and now.

"I just need to get my coat." She broke the kiss reluctantly, wondering if they should cancel the party and celebrate their own New Year's here. But no, Potsie had been looking forward to her meeting his friends. He held her hooded coat; she leaned back into him, tilting her head to accept another kiss.

"Remember the party." She whispered when the kiss threatened to become passionate but she didn't move from his encircling arms.

* * *

Part 2

They arrived at the party fashionably late because of the snow, or at least that it would be their story if asked. Fat flakes turned the road into an adventure, lawns into a winter wonderland. She had taken his arm, walking carefully up the sidewalk.

"Nervous?" Potsie raised his hands to knock on the door.

"Nervous doesn't even come close." They both jerked back when the door opened.

"Come on in out of the cold. We've been waiting for you, Potsie, you know where to put your coats."

The woman before them turned to Cassie, "I'm Joanie, Potsie's friend, by the way."

"I'm Cassandra, Potsie's...friend." Cassie wasn't sure of the protocol on how to introduce oneself to a boyfriend's friend for the first time. Best to wait for Potsie to decide on how introductions would be handled with the rest of his friends.

"Good to meet you face to face and not over the phone, Cassandra." Joanie's smile was warm and real if a bit cautious.

Richie, Potsie's best friend, joined them as Potsie put their coats away. "Hi, Potsie. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"The snow slowed us down a bit. Richie, this is Cassandra, a friend of mine. Cassie, meet Richie Cunningham."

And so it went, from friend to friend, the couples seemed to separate themselves, watching the TV as the lighted ball began its decent, counting off the last seconds.

10, 9, 8, 7...

Al glanced toward the window...and screamed. 6, 5, 4...

Everyone looked at Al, then the window, 3, 2, 1...

A face deformed by the snow peered back. 0!


	9. Fire and Ice

"Stay here!" It had been Al who screamed.

"It'll be okay, Cassie." Potsie wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a protective embrace.

Cassandra seemed like a nice, friendly person and it was obvious she and Potsie were in love.

It was about time Potsie found someone after spending his time in the entertainment industry. The flashlight showed it was still snowing, adding to the white blanket that covered her and her neighbor's yards. The light illuminated the fresh foot prints where perp had left the sidewalk, approaching the house, turned back as if he (?) had changed his mind, then returned to the side of the house and the window. The perp must have stood at the window for some time, before leaving quickly. Probably because of Al's scream.

She should call in, but the station was on skeleton crew, responding to emergency only. This didn't qualify as an emergency; she was on her own.

Snow covered, the perp rose from his hiding place in the hedges between the house and the sidewalk.

"Walk toward the house, let's get out of this cold." The perp looked young, Joanie held her light on him. She knocked on the door. The door was opened by Richie.

"In, take a seat." Joanie ordered.

"Brad!?" Cassandra broke away from Potsie and the warm embrace, walking toward the man.

"You know who this man is?" Surprised that anyone of her friends who would know who the man was. She realized she had accepted Cassandra in the circle of friends.

"He's my son, Bradley." She stated emotionally.

"Well, Bradley, what are you doing peeking in my window?" Joanie turned her attention to the man sitting at her table.

"I...I just wanted to see this man," he nodded at Potsie, "that's been seeing my mother."

"Brad, why didn't you just ask? No, you had to embarrass me in front of Potsie and worse, in front of his friends. Don't you think I've been embarrassed enough by your father?"

"What about Dad, Mom? Are you going to just forget him?"

"No, Brad, I can't forget your father. What he did will be part of my past forever." Then, changing topics, she continued, her eyes cold as ice, "You've crossed the line tonight. What happens now will be up to the police."

Brad and Annie had learned early that when Mom got that look or tone of voice, it was best to keep quiet and take your lumps. Brad did so now.

"Joanie, may I talk to you?" Potsie interrupted the exchange between mother and son.

"Okay, Potsie, but..."

"Please?" The two friends moved to an area where they could talk with some privacy. Cassandra and the group watched with not a small amount of curiosity about what was being said.

"Joanie, I want you to forget what happened, give the kid a break." Potsie began.

"Why should I, Potsie? If I wanted to that is?"

"Because I'm betting you broke procedure. You didn't call it in. There is no record for the incident, is there?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"This isn't about procedure, is it, Potsie? It's about Cassandra. She's that important to you?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' And yes, she's very special to me."

"Well, Bradley," Joanie stated when they rejoined the group. She noticed Cassandra reclaiming her space in Potsie's arms and smiled. "Potsie reminded me that I may have forgotten a few things in this investigation. It seems you are free to go. But if I catch you peeking in anymore windows I'll throw the book at you."

"Brad," Cassandra claimed his attention, "there is something you and Annie don't know about the accident that claimed your father's life. Only three people know the secret I've held from you and your sister for these five years. Your father may be part of my past but I'll be damned if he'll be part of my future. Potsie has to leave on tour on the third; I want you and Annie and Potsie for lunch on the second.

"Potsie, please take me home."

Line Break

Part 2

"Would you like to come in? I'm so sorry about Brad. Your friends probably won't want to see me again." They had parked in the driveway, Potsie turning off the engine. He placed his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close, kissing her welcoming lips.

"You'll be surprised at my friends. We're a pretty diverse group; I think that's the secret to our staying friends for so long. Let's get you inside, you must be getting cold out here."

The room was warm, comfortable as they moved their coats, hanging them in the entry closet.

"You know where everything is, set up the coffee, I could use something hot. I want to get out of this dress."

In the inner sanctum of her bedroom, Cassandra pulled the pink box out of the closet placing it on the bed before disrobing it. Potsie had been so handsome tonight and she was thankful for whatever he had said to Joanie about releasing Brad. She slipped the peignoir over her head letting it settle on her shoulders. Soft silk hugged her curves, caressed her breasts, fell in waves over her hips; she tied the ribbon on the wrapper and with a quick look at the mirror she turned to leave.

She whirled on entering the kitchen, "You like?"

"I like, it's scrumptious." Potsie offered her a cup, "It even makes you more beautiful."

"It had better. It's supposed to make you want to stay...don't you?"

He did.

Later, they lay in the bed, disheveled the covers pulled to their waists. Her head resting on his chest, she whispered, "Potsie, you don't have to be here on the second if you don't want to but if you're really interested in a future with me, I want you to know everything about my past."

"Every future has a past, we'll deal with the past together; we'll face tomorrow together and the future together." His fingers cupped her chin, raising her head. "I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Potsie."


	10. Past secrets, Future Promises

January first, New Year's day. Potsie woke with a twinge in his back. He stretched stiff muscles, ignoring the pain. He looked at the blonde sleeping beside him. She had been extremely active during their love-making during the previous night, like she was demon possessed. And perhaps she was with the run in with her son, Brad. Whatever the secret she was hiding would be brought to light tomorrow she had promised; he'd reached the newspaper accounts and wondered what private devil had eaten at her during the years. The story of the accident had been front page news but within a week it had been dropped. Old news didn't sell newspapers.

She had cried out his name as her coil released. He had joined her a few seconds later. He reached over to remove a stray of hair from her face. A fiend of a large sledgehammer hit his lower back. He would like nothing better than to struggle against her warm body and try to get some sleep but knew the fiend wouldn't allow that to happen. Easing out of bed without bothering the sleeping Cassie, he found his pants and after a quick trip to the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen. A cup of leftover coffee in the microwave and a couple of aspirin he'd found in the bathroom would go a long way to placate the monster and his hammer.

He shivered and the heater kicked on, blowing warm air into the living room; he stood looking out the window, the snow stopped, street lights turned the snow lying on the lawn to sparkling diamonds. His thoughts returned to the sleeping beauty and wondered why he hadn't found anyone like her before. He had always fallen back on his career, using it as an excuse. Cassandra had changed that; his career wasn't fulfilling as it had once before. Maybe he had his own demons to expunge.

Her perfume reached him first, sweet, soft, rich and totally feminine. Fresh from the shower, dressed in jeans and a soft sweatshirt, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his bare back. "Happy New Year, Potsie."

He put the coffee aside, turning to embrace her, kissing her lips. "Good morning, Cassie. Happy New Year."

"I guess I was selfish last night, we have all day together, what would you like to do?" No mention of the next day or the proposal luncheon date.

"I need to go home, pack for the tour." 'Not to mention my meds and a nice pain pill is there too.'

"Then it's breakfast and packing. I kinda like you topless." She smiled while she spread tantalizing kisses over his chest.

"I could say the same about you." He tugged the hem of her sweatshirt up.

"After breakfast," her eyes twinkled, pulling her sweatshirt down, "I'm famished."

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee they made their way to Potsie's home.

"It's humble but I call it home, when I'm here that is."

Cassie had been here before, picking Potsie up for Mass. The house hadn't changed all that much.

What had changed was Potsie. "What's wrong, Potsie?"

"Nothing is wrong, Cassie."

"We haven't known each other long enough but I know you well enough to know something is wrong. I've been lied to before, I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. And I don't think we should start a relationship with a lie between us. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Okay, just before Christmas I took a spill on the ice at the grocery store, messed up my back but it doesn't bother me too much, I just can't lay still, in bed for example, for any extended time. That's why I wasn't in bed this morning. I had to get up and move around."

"It doesn't hurt about love-making according to last night." Part question, part observation, she took his hand, holding it reassuringly.

"Potsie, who looks after the house while you're gone?" Cassandra flopped on the couch, being joined by Potsie.

"Joanie has a key, she drives by her car when possible." She snuggled closer, her hand caressing his cheek.

"I have something I want to talk to you about, Potsie."

* * *

Part 2

They had dropped by 'Arnold's' to pick up chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and biscuits for the luncheon meeting. Cassandra glanced around the kitchen table; everyone was here. Annie and Jack sat side by side, Brad sat next to his sister and Potsie next to her. Food ignored or forgotten, their eyes darted from their plates to her, darting away in fear of meeting eye to eye; all Potsie who smiled when he caught her looking at him. They were all waiting. Waiting for the promised secret, waiting for her bare soul.

"Well, since nobody seems to be hungry," she drew in a breath, letting it out in a sigh, "I guess it's time I told you why I wanted you all here. That will come later, first I wanted you to know I've thought of selling this house for some time. I will be doing that as soon as possible.

"Second," she took Potsie's hand, looking lovingly at him, "Potsie and I have talked at length and have decided to build a life together. Sorry to talk about you, Potsie, like you aren't here, Potsie will be leaving on tour tomorrow. While he's gone, I plan on moving into his home.

"Third, Annie, Brad, I have pictures of your father in a box stored in the bedroom. After lunch you can go through them and pick out whatever pictures you want to keep.

"Lastly, the main reason I wanted to talk to you." She felt the reassuring squeeze on her hand, she squeezed back, acknowledging the moral support and that she didn't have to face this alone.

"You all know that David, his mistress and their baby died in the accident five years ago. Only four people know what I'm about to tell you. The medical examiner, the district attorney at the time, the investigating officer and me. I convinced the other three that the truth wouldn't serve any good purpose, so it was never released to the newspapers. I also decided to keep the truth from you, Annie, Brad, to protect you.

"Potsie, you asked at Mass if I'd forgiven them...this is the first step to that goal. Annie, Brad, you were told that your father and his mistress died immediately. That was when the media was told but it's not true. What happened it that car we'll never know but the evidence points to the fact pinned in the car, couldn't move, what happened before the police arrived early.

"Your father murdered her before he died."


	11. Healing Hands

"How are you feeling?" Potsie stood behind her, wrapped around her waist, warm breath on her cheek.

"Sad because of the pain I have caused...but free for the first time in a long time." She leaned back in his arms, covering his hands with her own. A thoughtful silence had descended over the table at her thunderbolt of an announcement. Everyone, except Potsie, had begun talking at once; trying to absorb everything she had said. It wouldn't come easy; finding your father was a killer would take time to digest and deal with.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" She turned in his arms, sinking deeper into the embrace.

"Bus leaves at two o'clock. I should be there an hour before." His lips captured hers in a tender embrace, speaking volumes of the love they felt.

"Good." She broke the kiss, "We can sleep in."

"Two a.m., sweetheart. No sleeping in."

"Then we have twelve hours." She took his hand, leading him down the hallway.

With his imagination running unchecked at the thought of making love to this beautiful woman walking seductively in front of him, he followed eagerly. In the past they had used the spare room for their trysts. She led him instead to the master bedroom, pulling the covers back, stepping closer she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Potsie, we only have twelve hours. It'll go quicker if you help."

He helped by unbuttoning the first buttons of her blouse, exposing the sheer lace bra encasing her alabaster breasts. Unlocking the bra, it was obvious she had never sunbathed nude, no sun ray had ever touched the delicate skin. Unrestrained, her breasts filled the palms of his hands. He bent forward, letting his lips caress the upturned points. They took turns, kissing exposed skin as each item of clothing was unbuttoned, unzipped, discarded. When the last item of clothing was cast off, she stepped back, "Lie on the bed, face down."

This was the last thing he had imagined but he did as instructed, feeling the bed, kneeling at his side. She leaned forward, her voice low and sensual, "Potsie, tell me if I hurt your back."

He felt her hands on his lower back tentatively. "Have you done this before?"

"No. You're my first patient."

"I'm an iron man, I think you can use more pressure."

"We'll see just how much of an iron man you are later. That's why the oil, I don't want you to rust up while you're gone."

Their love - making was slow, leisurely, as if they were trying to imprint every nook and crevice for future reference. They collapsed together, falling asleep in the afterglow until the alarm went off at midnight.

* * *

Part 2

The departure was filled with kisses seasoned with salty tears as Cassandra held on to him as long as possible, releasing him only at the last moment before he boarded the bus. Unashamed, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Potsie Webber. Hurry back to me."

"I love you too, Cassie." And he was gone. She stood, watching the bus pull away, disappearing into morning darkness.

Cassandra knew she would miss him and she did, especially late at night when all the day's activities were done and sleep eluded her. Like tonight, three weeks since Potsie had left. They had agreed he'd call every night to say good - night. She had promised she wouldn't be a mother or a nag but tonight his nightly call was late. She glanced at the bedside digital clock. It wasn't time to hit the panic button yet but he should have called by now.

She had kept busy since Potsie left. First, she had put her house, she couldn't think of it as a home anymore, on the market. She wanted Potsie to call, tell him about the offer she'd received today. Moving into Potsie's home had required an early spring cleaning with Annie helping in this yearly ritual. It had also involved deciding which items she wanted to move and which to give to the upcoming church yard sale. Even Brad had relented; he and Jack taking a weekend to trim the trees in the backyard.

Why hadn't Potsie called? Sometimes they talked for hours, other times not so long but always ending the call with "I love and miss you."

She glanced at the clock again, five whole minutes passed since the last time she'd looked. Where was that panic button? The big red one that one pushed would send her into hysterics. She stared at the ringing phone, unbelieving it was actually ringing. On the third ring she picked up the receiver, "It's about time, Potsie."

"Mrs. Fox? Mrs. Cassandra Fox?" She didn't recognize the voice and reached for the panic button.

'Yes, who are you?"

"Patrol Officer James, Dallas Police Department. We found this number in Mr. Webber's wallet..."

"What happened, Officer?" Her hand hovered over the large red button. "There has been an accident. The bus hit a patch of black ice..."

"NOOOOOOooooo!" Her hand slammed down.


	12. A Certain Smile

It took five minutes for Cassandra to calm her jangled nerves. The phone beeped the broken line message; Cassandra hung up, then called information for the Dallas Police Department. An apology she had the information that the injured had been transported to the Dallas Medical Care and yes, a message had been left for his friend, Joanie. She caught Chachi and left and message for Joanie that she'd be leaving for Dallas as soon as she could get ready and would be calling again when she had more information. Two more phone calls later, one for round - trip tickets to Dallas on the red - eye flight and the second to a twenty - four-hour taxi service, she threw an overnight bag together. A last phone call to Annie so her daughter wouldn't worry and she was ready when the taxi drove up.

Dressed smartly in a powder blue skirt, silk blouse and jacket, she blended in at the airport with other travelers, most headed to Dallas on business. After checking her bag, she sat thumbing through a newly purchased magazine awaiting the boarding call. The magazine remained unread as her mind thought of Potsie. The Dallas Police Department had no information on who had been injured or to what extent. The only good news was that no fatalities had been reported. The fact left a lot of traumas for her imagination to play with. She had an active imagination. The boarding call came and Cassandra claimed her seat.

"Mr. Webber, room 412, check in the nurse's station." The Candy Striper receptionist manning the information booth was young and pretty. She flashed a tired Cassandra a friendly smile.

"Thanks." She made her way towards the bank of elevators. A taxi had taken her to a motel close to the hospital on her arrival. After checking in and freshening up, another taxi had deposited her at the front entrance of the Dallas Medical Center. It seemed she had waited all night; waiting for Potsie's phone call that never came in, waiting for the taxi to take her to the airport, waiting for the boarding call, waiting for the taxi to take her to the motel and now waiting for an elevator. She felt sick at heart of waiting.

'Ping,' the lift announced its arrival on the fourth floor. She stepped out and stopped, orienting herself and observing the disciplined chaos. Nurses dressed in white uniforms went about their duties, doctors in white smocks and carrying clipboards went about their rounds. The room was set up with patient rooms surrounding the nurse's station in the middle of the room. With a confidence she didn't feel, Cassandra approached the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" The nurse acknowledged her presence without looking up, continuing to make notes in a fat chart.

"I'd like to see Mr. Webber, please." It was a disconcerting to be talking at the top of the nurse's head. She was in need of having her roots colored but Cassandra decided this was not the time (or place) to point that overlooked face. Besides, it had been a while since she herself had been to the hairdresser.

"immediate family?"

"No, just a friend." Maybe she would just drop a hint of this rude behavior.

"Doctor's orders, immediate family only. Doctor doesn't want all those enthusiastic fans showing up and disturbing the patient."

"But I'm not a fan, well yes, I'm a big fan, I just want to see how he's doing." Cassandra ignored the urge to throttle a certain nurse. And a certain doctor. "May I talk to Mr. Webber's doctor?"

"Doctor is doing rounds. He may talk to you after he finishes rounds. Your name, please? You can wait in there." The tips of a pen pointed the way to a crowded room.

"Cassandra Fox."

Cassandra added this reason for waiting to other reasons to wait. She would like to just walk to Potsie's room and kiss him soundly. A kiss of eternal love, slightly tinged with reality. A pitch of sexy mischievousness she injected with a sly smile. Of course that action would only get banned from the hospital. But wouldn't a taste of eternity be worth being banned? Or damned without said kiss?

"Mrs. Cassandra Fox?" Time had flown and Cassandra jerked at her name being called. The man before her was slightly older than her son, Brad. "I'm Dr. Carter."

"Is Potsie...excuse me...Mr. Webber...is he alright?"

"The broken arm is no problem, Mrs. Fox. It's the back injury I'm concerned about."

"He did mention he took a spill on ice before Christmas but he didn't go into details."

"Nurse said you were a friend of Mr. Webber. If I may ask, how close of a friend? Could you keep an eye on Mr. Webber when he gets home?"

"I'm in hopes there will be a ring in the near future, Doctor. That be close enough? You said a back problem, how will that effect the tour?"

"I'll require staying on his physical therapy regimen, exercise and bed rest. Until we can take care of the back problem, he's off the tour. Think you could help with that, Mrs. Fox?"

"My kids thought I was a slave driver, you can count on it, Dr. Carter."

"Come with me." They traversed the room back to the nurse's station. Same nurse in need of a root procedure paid attention when Doctor Carter steeped in front of the desk.

"Nurse, this is Mrs. Fox. She has my permission to visit Mr. Webber anytime and for as long as she wants. I'll make it a standing order if needed."

"There is one more thing, Mrs. Fox," the doctor turned his attention to Cassandra, "invite me to the wedding?"

"Cassandra please, Doctor. I'll see you get an engraved invitation."

All the waiting was over as Cassandra opened the door to Potsie's room. She had been warned about the broken arm and expected to see the cast, she wasn't ready for how pale he looked. He appeared to be asleep, lying on his back, the uninjured arm resting on a small pillow. She stepped forward, dropping her purse on the floor. She leaned over the bed, brushing his lips lightly. Pulling the one chair in the room closer, she sat holding his hand. Tears sprang freely from her eyes as she heard him moan, trying to reposition himself into a more comfortable place. He seemed to be somewhat successful in this as he became quiet, his facial muscles relaxing in slumber.

"I'm here, Potsie, I've missed you. I love you and have so much to tell you. What am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me?" His eyes flickered open, coming to rest on her.

"Faker! Is that your idea of a proposal?"

"I seem unable to get down on one knee and if I did I doubt I could get back up. So will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. I was afraid I'd have to ask you." She showered his face with kisses, finally landing on his lips. Eternity didn't taste half bad.

Later, after the nurse interrupted them with Potsie's medication, he had drifted off to sleep. Cassandra waited until she was sure he wasn't faking before she left. Stepping off the elevator, she was surprised at who was entering the front doors.

"Joanie! Have you had lunch?"

"Not unless you count a bag of peanuts on the plane. How is Potsie?" She didn't seem astonished to see Cassandra at the hospital.

"Potsie is fine. He'll be asleep for several more hours. Come on, we'll have lunch and have a nice sister to sister talk. We have a wedding to plan."

"What do you mean 'sister to sister talk'? What wedding?"

* * *

Part 2

"You're a beautiful bride, Mom." Annie adjusted her mother's veil. Five minutes had passed since Potsie's impromptu proposal. It was June and Cassandra tried to stand still as minor adjustments were made to her gown.

"I'll just be glad when the day is over. It's been a very busy five months." It had been a very busy five months from Cassandra selling her house and moving in with Potsie. Potsie had improved and gotten down on one knee to propose, placing a ring on her finger. Wedding plans had included everything from invitations, (engraved for a certain doctor in Dallas), to selecting a cream - colored gown.

"Five minutes, girls." The voice from outside announced.

"Potsie had better be having a bad time as me. Annie, is Brad ready?"

"He's ready, Mom. He'll push Grampa down the aisle with you, then take his place with the rest of the wedding party. You better get in place, it's almost time." Annie gave her mom a last hug before taking her own place as Maid of Honor.

Cassandra stood beside her father's wheelchair, ready to walk down the aisle. Potsie was so handsome in his black tuxedo; it made her heart skip several beats. Only moments to wait now. The church was packed by a combination of their friends and family.

"I wish your mother could be here today." Her father's words brought her thoughts back to the present.

"So do I, Father." Any other conversation was suspended when the wedding march music began. There was a rustle of clothing filled the sanctuary as everyone rose, turning toward the bride. Brad pushed the wheelchair, glancing often at his mother. That certain smile that curled her mouth into a contended smile said it all.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest intoned when they were in place.

"I do, Father." Her father nodded his head and Cassandra stepped forward, taking Potsie's hand. As practiced they moved to stand before the priest as man and woman. Some forty - five minutes later they stood in the same place as man and wife. Cassandra Fox had walked up the aisle but it was Cassandra Webber who lifted her veil and received her first kiss.

The demons of the past had been put to rest. Now, as they made their way to the church, the future beaconed with the bright lights of love, hope and faith.

Later, the duties of the reception and first dance fulfilled the new couple stood before their home. Cassandra broke the easy silence, "Potsie, I don't want you carrying me across the threshold. I have plans for your back tonight and none include taking you to the E. R."

There is a fire that burns in a person's core. The fire is never fully extinguished; it lay dormant, nothing more than ash covered coals, waiting for new fuel. This fuel may be a certain look, a certain smile, a hand slipped inside a house, or like tonight, the unzipping of a wedding dress. At that point, the fire burns hot, flames building higher with each touch, caress or kiss. Cassandra felt this fire, its warmth consuming her from the inside out.

She cried out, arching her back as sparks exploded in a beautiful fireworks of display.


End file.
